Formation-69
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Aoki tidak menyangka, bahwa dari keingintahuannya tentang formasi 69, dia dan Nigaito jadi mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain/Bad summary/NigaitoxAoki/LEMON!/DLDR/Mind to R&R?/Reqfic dari Emilia Frost


**Formation-69**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Vocaloid **_**are belonged to **_**Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, AH-Software, I-Style Project, **_**etc.**_

**UTAUloid **_**and **_**Fanloid **_**are belonged to thei respective maker**_**.**

_**I DON'T GAIN ANY PROFIT IN ANY FORM FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s)/misstypo(s), possible OOC-OOT-OOG, nonsense plot, cliché, fast storyline.**_

**.**

"_A-ano…_ Formasi 69 itu apa ya?"

BRUUUUUUUUSH!

UHUK UHUK!

Sontak seorang gadis berambut merah ceri tersebut langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya, sedangkan pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang meminum _ocha-_nya langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berambut biru panjang diikat dua ke belakang –yang notabene menanyakan hal yang 'sangat ambigu'. Sedangkan gadis berambut biru itupun hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Formasi 69?" tanya pemuda berambut _teal _itu sambil memasang cengirannya. Gadis berambut biru itupun mengangguk.

"Tidaaaaaak! Jangan dibahas!" teriak gadis berambut merah ceri itu mencegah pemuda berambut _teal _itu.

"Hei-hei, ada apa ini? Mikuo-_san,_ Miki _-san?_" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _golden-blonde_ yang dari tadi sibuk dengan _handphone _miliknya.

"Itu, Nero. Aoki minta dijelaskan tentang formasi 69…" jawab gadis berambut merah ceri yang dipanggil 'Miki' tadi.

"Formasi 69?" tanya Nero memastikan. Lalu Mikuo segera menoleh ke arah Nero dan memberikan sebuah sinyal. Lalu seringai kecil pun terukir di wajah Nero.

"Hoo… Kenapa tidak Mikuo-_san _saja dulu yang menjelaskan?" tanya Nero mendelik ke arah Mikuo.

"Oke… Umm… 69 itu angka. Iya! Itu angka!" kata Mikuo dengan nada bercanda.

"Serius!" teriak Aoki penasaran.

"E-eh?! Umm… 69 itu yinyang! Itu loh, yang bulatan seperti angka 6 dan 9 berwarna hitam dan putih!" kata Nero sambil tertawa garing. Aoki pun menatap mereka sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Nero dan Mikuo pun saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Kali ini serius! Formasi 69 itu adalah posisi di mana kepala bertemu dengan 'itu', kepala bertemu dengan 'itu', lalu saling menjilat, deh!" kata Mikuo dengan speaker yang entah darimana dia dapat. Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hijau itu tersedak _ocha _yang sedang dia minum. Sedangkan Nero dan Miki hanya menutup telinga mereka karena kerasnya suara Mikuo. Aoki hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Aoki lagi. Mikuo pun _facepalm _di tempat. Sedangkan Miki hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Oh ya, aku mengambil minuman dulu ya!" kata Nero sambil beranjak ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman bersoda. Lalu dia pun duduk di sebelah Nigaito.

'Oh ya, mungkin kau bisa tanya ke Nigaito! Siapa tahu saja dia tahu…" kata Mikuo menyarankan. Wajah Aoki pun memerah. Lalu dia pun menghampiri Nigaito dan Nero yang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati minuman mereka.

"_A-ano… _Nigaito-_kun._ Formasi 69 itu apa ya?" tanya Aoki malu-malu. Lagi-lagi, Nigaito tersedak _ocha _yang sedang dia minum. Tapi tiba-tiba Nero membisikkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat sialan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau praktekkan saja dengan Aoki-_san_? Lagipula kau juga mencintai Aoki-_san _kan?" bisik Nero sambil menyeringai tipis. Wajahnya pun memerah, dan Nigaito pun langsung memukul kepala si pirang dengan gelas _ocha _tadi lalu langsung naik menuju kamarnya. Aoki yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"_I-itte…_" kata Nero sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi menjadi tempat pendaratan gelas milik Nigaito.

"Oh yah, cepat kejar Nigaito! Mungkin saja dia kembali ke kamarnya…" kata Nero menyuruh Aoki naik ke atas. Aoki hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke kamar Nigaito.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu kamar Nigaito, tiba-tiba Aoki teringat akan perkataan Mikuo tadi. Seketika darah pun naik ke kepalanya. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mengetuk pintu kamar Nigaito.

TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?"

"Aoki… Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"A-ah… Silahkan! Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci kok!" Aoki pun langsung memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Menampakkan kamar dengan aksen hijau daun yang kental. Hampir segalanya di ruangan ini berwarna hijau –minus lantai keramik, langit-langit, pintu, dan perabotan kayunya..

"Ayo, duduk saja di kasur…" kata Nigaito mempersilahkan Aoki untuk duduk. Aoki pun duduk di pinggiran kasur Nigaito dan Nigaito duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi… Ehm… Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Nigaito berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Itu… maksud dari formasi 69 itu apa ya?" jawab Aoki sambil bertanya balik. Nigaito pun langsung membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya pun memerah. Begitu juga dengan wajah Aoki.

"Formasi 69 ya?" kata Nigaito sambil tertunduk malu.

"Y-yah… Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mikuo tadi…" lanjut Nigaito. Sepertinya dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan arti kata yang dimaksud.

"_N-nee…_ Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan saja?" tanya Nigaito. Aoki pun tersentak kaget. Tapi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu masih dalam posisi duduk, wajah Nigaito pun mendekat ke Aoki, Aoki pun secara naluri menutup matanya. Jarak di antara keduanya makin menipis dan menghilang seiring dengan pertemuan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Lidah Nigaito menjilat bibir bawah Aoki, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Aoki pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Nigaito mengelilingi mulunya. Desahan-desahan tertahan mulai keluar dari mulut Aoki. Lidah mereka berdua bertemu dan saling bertarung satu sama lain –walaupun akhirnya Nigaito lah yang menang dalam pertempuran panas tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan oksigen. Wajah Aoki terlihat memerah.

"Yang tadi itu… Untuk apa?" tanya Aoki terbata-bata.

"Yang tadi itu hanya permulaan saja…" jawab Nigaito sambil tersenyum lapar, lalu mulai menciumi leher Aoki. Aoki pun hanya bisa mendesah selagi lehernya diciumi dan digigit oleh Nigaito. Tangan Nigaito pun mulai beraksi dengan membuka celana dalam milik Aoki dengan sangat perlahan, juga membuka resleting belakang baju satu potongan yang dikenakan oleh Aoki.

Setelah puas menciumi leher Aoki, Nigaito berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan Aoki yang nafasnya sudah sedikit terengah-engah –yang hanya membuat Nigaito makin bernafsu.

"Oh yah, bukalah bajumu…" perintah Nigaito sambil melepas kaos hijau yang dari tadi dia kenakan. Wajah Aoki pun langsung memerah, tapi serasa dihipnotis –Aoki dengan mudah menanggalkan pakaian miliknya ke lantai. Lalu tubuh Aoki kembali dihempaskan ke kasur dan mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh mulut Nigaito. Tangan kiri Nigaito kini mulai sibuk bermain dengan dada Aoki. Mulai dari memijat, memilin, dan meremas satu dari dua bukit kembar itu.

"Uungh! Ungh! Aah! Aah!" desahan-desahan Aoki keluar lagi saat mulutnya sudah tidak lagi dibungkam oleh Nigaito. Tapi kini mulut Nigaito mulai bermain-main di bukit sebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama bermain di kedua bukit milik Aoki, Nigaito pun turun ke bawah, melihat bagian intim Aoki yang sudah mulai basah. Tapi, dia masih teringat akan janjinya untuk menjelaskan apa arti dari 'Formasi 69' itu. Dia pun kembali berdiri dan melepas celana –beserta celana dalamnya, lalu memposisikan miliknya di kepala Aoki, dan kepalanya di milik Aoki.

"Nah, inilah yang kumaksud dengan formasi 69…" kata Nigaito seraya menjilati daerah kewanitaan Aoki. Aoki yang sudah mengerti apa maksudnya, langsung menjilati penis Nigaito. Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Tubuh Nigaito mulai mengejang.

"A-Aoki… Aku… Aku… Mau…" belum selesai Nigaito mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, cairan klimaks milik Nigaito langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Aoki.

"Ni-Nigaito… A-aku… Juga… Ma-AH!" Aoki juga mengeluarkan klimaksnya. Nigaito pun langsung menjilati cairan milik Aoki yang berceceran di sekitar tubuh Aoki.

"Hmm…. Manis…" kata Nigaito setelah menyesap habis cairan milik Aoki. Aoki pun tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei… Aoki…" kata Nigaito lirih.

"Hmmmm?" balas Aoki lemas –yang membuat Nigaito tidak tahan untuk me'makan'nya saat itu juga.

"Kau siap?"

"Kapanpun, Nigaito~," kata Aoki sambil membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin memberikan akses masuk yang cukup bagi Nigaito. Nigaito lalu mengarahkan miliknya ke arah Aoki dan langsung menusukkannya ke dalam.

"AAAAAH~!" setelah dirasa cukup dalam, Nigaito membiarkan Aoki menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

"Kalau sakit bilang ya, Aoki~," kata Nigaito mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam Aoki dalam tempo pelan. Desahan-desahan pelan pun mulai keluar dari mulut Aoki. Lama-kelamaan, tempo Nigaito makin liar. Begitu juga dengan desahan Aoki yang makin keras dan erotis.

"A-Aoki… A-aku akan mengeluarkannya di luar!" kata Nigaito sambil terus menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Aoki.

"A-aku juga… Sepertinya akan keluar!" balas Aoki yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Lalu Nigaito pun mencabut miliknya dari Aoki dan mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya di tubuh –bahkan sampai ke wajah Aoki. Aoki juga mencapai klimaksnya saat Nigaito mencabut miliknya.

"Hah… Hah… Aoki…" kata Nigaito terengah-engah.

"I… Yah, kenapa… Hah… Nigaito…" kata Aoki yang juga terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Nigaito sambil mencium kening Aoki. Yang membuat wajah Aoki memerah seketika. Lalu Nigaito pun jatuh tertidur di atas badan Aoki.

"_Oyasumi… Aishiteru, _Nigaito…" balas Aoki yang juga mulai terlihat mengantuk.

**-Fin? No, there's still one more thing…-**

"Hei…" Miki merasa ada kejanggalan ketika dia tidak melihat Aoki dan Nigaito di meja makan.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Len yang baru saja pulang ke mansion.

"Ke mana Nigaito dan Aoki?" tanya Miki sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Oh yah… Ke mana ya mereka?" jawab Len mulai menerka-nerka.

"Tunggu di sini ya, biar aku yang cek!" kata Mikuo sambil beranjak naik ke atas.

"E-eh, Mikuo-_san! _Tunggu!" teriak Nero ikut bangkit dan mengejar Mikuo.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Nigaito, Mikuo pun mengetuk pintunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ketika diketik sekali lagi, hasilnya masih sama –tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Nero iseng memutar kenop pintu.

CKLEK!

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Nero?"

"… Pintunya tidak dikunci…" bisik Nero sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di jarinya. Lalu Nero mengintip sedikit ke dalam, dan langsung turun ke bawah dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"E-eh! Nero! Heeeh… Memangnya kenapa si-" Mikuo pun _speechless_ ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi –Nigaito tidur di atas tubuh Aoki –tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuh mereka. Mikuo pun menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan, lalu turun ke bawah sambil bersiul-siul.

"Jadi… Ke mana mereka?" tanya Len.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah 'kenyang'. Buktinya saja mereka tertidur pulas…" jawab Mikuo santai.

"Oh yah, lebih baik kita memasak untuk yang lain –mumpung yang lain belum pulang…" kata Mikuo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Len, Miki, dan Nero pun mengangguk paham.

**-Fin-**

**A/N :**

**Yosh! Selesai juga! Nah… Err… Otak saya kayaknya lagi agak bejat untuk nulus beginian. Dan berhubung ada request, jadilah saya ketik fic bejat ini. **_**By the way, **_**saya minta maaf buat Emilia Frost kalau ficnya jelek. Nah, untuk yang lainnya…**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
